Egon Spengler
The Dr. Egon Spengler of Earth 639 was one of "The Real Ghostbusters" and he is usually called the brains of the team. He collects spores, molds, and fungi. Appearance In The Real Ghostbusters, Egon has a blonde pompadour with a rat tail. He has blue eyes and round, cherry red glasses. His uniform is turquoise with a magenta trim, although, sometimes he has a green uniform. In Slimer!, Egon has a more cartoony design to fit with the series. His glasses are also reduced to thin and black. For information about his physical appearance Extreme Ghostbusters, check out Egon Spengler (JI-333). Personality As the brains of the Ghostbusters, Egon is very smart. He has been raised by high intelligence at a young age. Although, he knows a joke when he hears one. Very withdrawn and would rather focus on experiments than on social communication. Not as serious as the "I'm always serious" line would lead you to believe. Story Egon's mom threw away a drawing of Einstein when Egon was 12. It was actually Socrates and he was 5. Egon would get scared as a kid by the Bogeyman. He got an A- in college and his parents wouldn't talk to him for a week. He met Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz in college. They became the Ghostbusters and did the things that he did in Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters notice that Egon quit the Ghostbusters sometime in 1994. He supposedly left a note saying "Gone Fishing, See You Never!" with an evil emoticon. Janine took this to heart and Peter, Ray, and Winston take their time to think of the future. All four of them collectively left, leaving Slimer behind to take care of the unit by himself. Egon actually was in the dimension of KJ-222, a dimension where Ghostbusters takes place 40 years in the past. Also known to us as 70 years in the past. The Ghostbusters of the '50s are bamboozled over all of the futuristic-looking, cartoon-like characters around them. Egon was trying to escape an enemy named Owari with Nico Yazawa and Peter B. Parker. Owari has taken Isla Ende, Bow, Nancy Finn, and Natsuki Sachikawa and turned them into her mind control puppets. Once Nico is taken, Egon meets the Ghostbusters of CA-923, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, and of course, Egon Spengler, and follows them into their own dimension. When Egon arrives, he becomes close friends with Roger Baugh, who got chased across the country and almost mind controlled by Owari. When Egon thinks of "the perfect way to owari Owari", he gets caught by Owari and also Spectral Peter Venkman, who is trying to get revenge on Peter Venkman. Peter and Egon escape from Owari, but Spectral Peter still follows the duo. They find Peter B. which makes Spectral Peter jealous because he thinks that Peter B. is also a "copy" of him. Egon gets captured by Owari, forgetting about Peter B., which forces the three Peters to stick together. Egon, on the other hand, is about to be fully possessed by Owari, while Isla, Bow, Nancy, Natsuki, Nico, and some random vessels stare at them with blank, mind-controlled expressions. The three Peters, along with Ray, Winston, CA-923 Egon, Roger, the other three Spectral Ghostbusters, CA-923 Janine, Virginia, JI-511 Slimer, and Lynn all appear in front of Owari. She quickly grabs Peter B. to mind control him and then posesses Egon. The Ghostbusters, the Spectral Ghostbusters, and the five other people who don't matter as much defeat Owari and put an owari to her destructive behavior. When Egon and Slimer get back to their home dimension, Egon is greeted with a Miss You card from Janine saying that she misses him and that everyone left the Ghostbusters crew. Egon quickly goes to the containment unit and puts extra seals, locks, and verifiers on it so the ghosts in there don't escape. Trivia * It is ambiguous if this Egon from JI-511 is the same Egon in Extreme Ghostbusters. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ghostbusters Category:Human Category:Egon Spengler